After the Storm
by Shnitzenhimer
Summary: Completly useless oneshot, but good if you want a little more of Firestar and Co. A few spelling mistakes, it being my first fic from a million years ago and not my best writing or formatting, but I revised it a little so check it out anyway. You may like


Disclaimer: I own only what is not found in the books (so that just about leaves the plot)

a/n- No, I didn't add another chapter. I just revised the one I already had.

After The Storm

Sunlight seeped through the trees, dappling the forest floor with the golden glow of dawn, as Firestar padded through the undergrowth. His flame colored pelt shone like brand of fire in the early morning light. Beside him Mousefur and Longtail slipped quietly through the shadows.

They moved as cautiously as him, senses alert for any sign of movement. Although this was ThunderClan territory they still felt uneasy, the dark threat of ShadowClan lurking in their minds.

At the last Gathering Blackstar, ShadowClan's leader, had demanded hunting rights on all territories, saying they still had the needs they had when under the rule of Brokentail.

Firestar shuddered as he remembered what that traitor had done to so many cats.

Mousefur came to a sudden halt, ears pricked, jolting Firestar from his thoughts. The dusky brown she-cat crouched and hissed quietly "I smell ShadowClan!"

Lifting his nose into the air Longtail drew the breeze carefully through his scent glands. Dropping into a crouch of his own he growled coldly "They're close!"

Firestar jerked his nose toward some bushes, thinking fast, and saying "They're coming this way. Let's hide in there to see how many there are. Then we'll have to warn camp."

Without a word the three cats slid into the bushes. After a few moments of their scent growing stronger ShadowClan materialized out of the undergrowth a few feet away.

Cat after cat padded past Firestars nose, to intent on their mission to properly comprehend any scent. When the last one had disappeared Firestar stood and murmured "Run back to camp and warn the others. I'll be there soon."

Mousefur nodded and slipped away, Longtail behind her. Confident that the Clan would be ready Firestar started down the path the invading cats had taken.

Trotting swiftly he soon caught up with them, getting as close to Blackstar as he could. The huge black-pawed tom was growling to his deputy "A surprise attack will be best. We move in, make our point, and get out. We don't want them dead, we just want them scared."

This was all Firestar needed to hear. He veered to the left, then broke into a run back to camp.

Heart pounding in his ears the flame colored tom raced through the forest, hoping desperately that he would beat the ShadowClan cats back. Relief washed over him as he reached the ridge and saw a silent camp below. He made his way to the gorse tunnel, slipped inside… and found himself pinned to the ground by a powerful weight. He stared in surprise into Graystripe's face as his deputy held him firm.

"Graystripe, you stupid furball. Stop messing around, we have to get ready. Didn't the messengers get to you?"

Eyes widening the gray tom scrambled off his leader. "We thought you were an enemy warrior," he admitted.

Behind him several ThunderClan warriors had ventured out to see what all the commotion was about. Firestar struggled to his paws. "So the messengers did get to you?"

Mousefur stepped forward and meowed with mock indignation, "Of course we did!" Beside her Longtail grinned.

Firestar felt his whiskers twitch despite the gravity of the moment.

Graystripe stepped forward. "The whole clan is hiding. When ShadowClan attack, we'll be ready. That way it is them that are surprised, not us."

Firestar frowned. "The kits and elders though. We shouldn't let the enemy get that close to them."

Sandstorm spoke this time. "We sent them away. We figured we had a better chance in our own camp than outside of it. They're at SunningRocks. The kits think it's a real treat. And as none of them are to young, we don't have to worry about them getting sick."

Firestar purred."This clan doesn't even need a leader. It can take care of itself. But never mind that. The plan is a good, and since it has already been put into action we may as well follow it. Back to your positions, quickly. When I give the battle cry, come."

The assembled cats scattered and Firestar trotted toward his den, slipping quietly inside, waiting inside the entrance. It was not long before he heard the cats clattering down the slope.

_We would have been alerted of their coming even if we'd been asleep!_ Firestar thought contemptuously.

He heard Blackstar hiss to his warriors, "Remember, you leave only when I do."

He paused than added with a smirk in his voice. "We'll probably have rights to their whole territory by then, so maybe we can hunt on the way back." His cats let out purrs of dark amusement.

Firestar let out a hiss of rage under his breath, enraged by his opponents arrogance. He kneaded his claws into the ground, reassured by their sharpness. The ShadowClan warriors entered the main part of the camp and spread out in different directions. As they did this Firestar erupted from his den and slivered to the top of Highrock, where he sat nobly, chin high, eyes glittering.

"Blackstar," he mewed coolly, "Can I help you with something?"

The ShadowClan warriors, unsettled by his sudden and ghostly appearance, scrambled back. A flicker of doubt flitted across Blackstar's face, but vanished swiftly as he replied, "Give us rights to your territory and we will leave you with some honor."

Firestar curled his lip disdainfully, forcing himself to keep a calm appearance, and growled back coldly, " I would be without honor if I gave so much as a moustail to a cat like you!"

He let out a warrior's yowl and the leapt at Blackstar as the ThunderClan warriors exploded from their dens. Bowling his adversary over and landing neatly on top of him, he sank his teeth into the white shoulder while his claws battered the huge tom's stomach mercilessly.

He was about to deliver a savage bite to his rivals neck when thorn sharp claws pierced his hind legs as another ShadowClan warriors tore him off Blackstar.

Wheeling around Firestar reared onto his throbbing back paws to face his new opponent. He recognized Wetfoot, a gray tabby, and wasted no time in hurling himself at the other warrior. The two cats rolled around, lock tooth and claw until Firestar managed to gain his paws and knock Wetfoot off balance.

He held the other cat down triumphantly, and sank his teeth into his shoulder. Wetfoot howled and Firestar let him go, pausing to watch him disappear into the gorse tunnel.

Ignoring his wounds Firestar leapt onto Highrock and looked around.

Despite their leaders orders, many of the invaders had fled, making it easier to spot Blackstar. The huge tom was fighting fiercely with Dustpelt.

Firestar leapt down from his perch with only one thought; he needed to get Blackstar. If he was driven away, the others would follow.

Landing squarely on his enemies shoulders, he pulled him to the ground on top of him. Wasting no time Dustpelt leapt at Blackstar, pummeling his stomach with powerful back legs. Only when he squealed like a kit did the two warriors let him go.

Defeated, he fled, the remainder of his warriors hard on his heels. Firestar heaved a sigh of relief, and sat hard on the ground. He was tired.

Within moments Cinderpelt was limping around doling out herbs and seeing to wounds.

Firestar sighed again, then heaved himself back to his paws and trudged to Highrock, hauling himself to the top. His clan gathered around him. "Well done all of you!" he complimented, then turned to Fernpaw, who looked in a little better condition than the rest.

"Go to SunningRocks please, and gather the rest of the clan."

She nodded and disappeared through the gorse tunnel. He turned back to his warriors. "I doubt we'll be seeing ShadowClan on our territory again for a long time."

Below him ThunderClan yowled vicoriously.

* * *

Light seeped into Firestar's dreams, waking him. Two days had passed since the battle and everything had been peaceful. He padded into the clearing to be greeted by a beautifully bright sunrise. A rustle from the gorse tunnel signaled the moonhigh patrols return.

Longtial, Fernpaw, and Frostfur strode forward dipping their heads in greeting.

"Nothing to report." Longtail growled. "ShadowClan is keeping to themselves."

Behind him Fernpaw grinned mischievously. "And so they should!" she meowed.

Firestar blinked. This was a side of Fernpaw he hadn't seen. The side that showed her path lay with that of a warrior. He decided mentally to have a word with her mentor about her ceremony.

"Very good. Get some sleep. I expect you to be up by sunhigh."

The three cats nodded and trotted to their dens. Firestar stood as Sandstorm and Graystripe approached, the dawn patrol.

He gave Sandstorm's ear a gentle lick and meowed, "We'd better get going."

Without a word the three friends sprinted through the gorse tunnel and out of camp. As they moved through the forest their pace quickened to an all out run.

For once it was not because of an emergency or danger, but the sheer joy of the wind whipping through their fur and the ground pounding beneath their paws. The feeling of pure freedom the ability to outrun and enemy forever. Firestar thundered through the undergrowth, his body a blur of flame in the shadow of the rising sun.

**There it is. My revised_ After the Storm._ Enjoy.

* * *

**


End file.
